


Eye (teaser)

by liz_fic



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_fic/pseuds/liz_fic
Summary: A scrap of a beginning for Dylan and Jack (will be part of a larger fic eventually).





	Eye (teaser)

**Author's Note:**

> This will crossover into at least two other fandoms (not sure yet how much or how little, but I will add those fandoms when they're introduced). I'll also add tags/ratings, etc as the story moves forward.

“This isn’t what it looks like.  Really, Jack, I’m just helping Danny with his knots.”

Jack and Danny both raise an eyebrow. 

“Okay, it is what it looks like,” Lula disentangles herself from the ropes leaving imprints crisscrossing her skin, “but this is as far as it’s gone. I know it’s not me you want, Jack.”

Jack blushes.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Right, because you’re never obvious, and Lula never speaks plainly.” Daniel rolls his eyes.

“Hey,” Merritt drawls, pulling at his jacket as he enters the room, “is this a team orgy? Count me in.”

Jack rolls his eyes even harder. “No.” He brushes by Dylan as he stalks out of the room.  He can still hear Merritt being obnoxious, Lula’s faked outrage, and Danny speaking over both of them in a disjointed ramble.  Dylan’s quiet voice cuts through all of it, but Jack can’t make out what he’s said.  He pulls out a deck of cards and fidgets with them, shuffling a few times one handed before flinging them through the derelict car’s windows one at a time.  Dylan grabs the fifth from the air, palming it and making it disappear before he pulls it from Jack’s pocket. He sits next to Jack handing the card back.

“You ok?”  Dylan nudges him with a shoulder.

“Yeah.” Jack leans back shuffling the cards again his shoulder firmly against Dylan’s. “I’d just hoped.” He trails off before pulling out a few hair ties and a fingerless glove from another pocket.  He didn’t have her wallet at least. 

 Dylan nods at the increasing pile of Lula’s belongings. “Not the girl for you?”

“I guess not. Although, I’m pretty sure she still has my wallet, an Octa ticket stub, and the change from yesterday’s lunch.”

“Here.” Dylan hands Jack his wallet back.  “I didn’t think you’d care about the change.”

“When did you?”

Dylan cracks a tiny smile. “About two seconds after she put it in her purse.  I can get you the stub?”

“That’s alright.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes. 

“Do you—“

“This isn’t—“

They smile a bit awkwardly before Dylan nods for Jack to go ahead.

“It won’t affect the Horsemen.” Jack juggles three more cards.  “We weren’t exclusive anyway.”

“We could always try the group orgy that Merritt wants.”  Dylan pulls out a pair of cuffs from his pocket dangling them in front of Jack’s face.  At Jack’s incredulous look Dylan flips them into a set of keys.

“What’s that?”

Dylan smiles. “Come on.” Flinging an arm around Jack’s shoulders Dylan pulls him up, and pats Jack’s chest with his other to keep him in place.  Dylan pushes the door open, and pokes his head through the doorway. “Let me tell the team—“  Dylan pulls back quickly.  “Okay, yeah, um. We should go.”

“We should?”

“Yes.”

“Wait, weren’t we going to talk about what’s next?”

“They’re all practicing their knot-work.”

“All? You mean…” Jack blinks a few times.  “Including The David?”

Dylan rubs his eyes. “Including The David.  C’mon.”  Dylan pulls Jack towards his car. 

“I don’t get it.” Jack says after a few turns in the car. “Why did she push so hard if she just wanted to take up with Danny,” Jack pauses, shakes his head, and continues, “and Merritt?”

“Lula likes the chase, the limelight, the adrenaline.” Dylan glances over. “We all do to some extent.  She knows Danny wants full control and she wants to skate that edge.”

“And Merritt?”  Jack taps a hand on the sill. “Never mind. Merritt will take whatever good time he’s offered.”

“Wouldn’t you?”

“Well, yeah.” Jack looks around. “Where are we going, Dylan?”

“You’ll see.” He parks the car in front of a large building.  The outside is spotless, not a burnt-out car or old tire in sight.  Dylan unlocks the door and nudges Jack into the lobby.  The ceiling is two stories high with a concession to the right, and a long bar to the left.  Cards and magic paraphernalia adorn the walls and built-in shelving; a stylized 4H is printed across the theater entrance. 

“Really?”  Jack’s eyes sparkle as his grin widens. He jogs to the doors pushing on the 4.  The theater is large with few seats on the floor and balcony levels.

“It’s for practice.”

“Not a lot of seats, but we could sell a few tickets for private shows?”  Jack looks around thoughtfully. It’s much nicer than their current practice area.

“I, uh, was thinking of giving kids some shows, maybe teaching a few classes about magic.”

“Between tasks for the Eye?”

“Between tasks for the Eye.” Dylan confirms.  “Danny will probably want to stay at his loft. I don’t think Merritt is attached to his place, but there’s plenty room for all of us.”  He hands Jack a keychain and points to the curtain in the back. 

Jack snorts at the curtain but pushes it aside. The door has a scanner instead of a keyhole.

“Once you’re inside you can add more security.”  Dylan nods to the keychain so Jack scans it.

_Welcome Jack Wilder_

Jack starts at the computerized voice but pushes the door when it clicks open.  The room is large with comfortable furniture, a large kitchen, a loft upstairs, and a floor to ceiling window view of the Vegas strip.  Wait, what?

“Dylan?”

“I know.”

“Dylan.”

“I *know* Jack.”

“Did we?”

“My room has the same view.  I think they want to split our practice area from our living quarters.”

“But—“

“It really is Vegas.  I went to a couple of shows last week."


End file.
